Izuna Uchiha - Heir
by Souen11
Summary: Short Story about a very different start to the Naruto verse. Madara does not rebel and instead gains family.


**Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto, that priviledge goes to Kishimoto Masashi. Only this idea is mine.**

 **Izuna Uchiha**

There is another side to every story, innumerable possibilities to resolve any given situation. A second side to every coin.

It was supposed to be no more than a meeting, a meeting that in another time may have just set Konoha, the village hidden in the leafs on a path to the greatest Civil War the Shinobi Nations had ever known.

Instead the moon stood high, a cool breeze blew and rustled the leafes as two very different, but then again... not so different people set eyes on each other for perhaps one of the most important meetings in village history.

The Uchiha clan, one of the two most formidable clans in Konoha. It wasn't a secret to anyone that they were one of the two founding clans of the Hidden Leaf village.

Neither was it a secret to anyone that Madara wanted control over the other villages to achieve his peace.

It was to this end that Hashirama had send his most trusted Anbu Captain to speak to him. Madara had left the village to find... answers. Toka Senju had fought side by side with both men. Just as well as she'd fought Madara on more than one occasion. Okay... perhaps not personally, but still!

His eyes betrayed his thoughts, told her just how lost he was. The dream for the village, peace... slipping from his grasp as he saw the other villages preparing their attacks and ambushes. He knew every village faced these things.

"Why?" he asked as she stepped closer into the light of the full moon. "Because even if the war comes, even if tomorrow all the others come here to attack us. We have to give them the benefit of the doubt." She took of her fox mask looking at him. "It was you who once told me. Fear is a tool to be used. It heightens your senses, keeps you going. But you can't let fear control you. You control the tool, not the other way around."

Madara couldn't help but laugh. He had indeed said something like that, some time ago. "Will you go fight to change the village? Once more forcing Uchiha to kill Senju. Once more forcing the Senju to kill Uchiha?" "What would you have me do?" She sighed stepping forward swiftly taking his hand. "If you were Hokage... what would you do if a new village sprung up from nothing. Having Bloodlines like yours. Like Hashiramas. Like the Hyuga." Closing his eyes Madara contemplated. "Take steps... to be ready for attacks." "And maybe that's what they are doing." Toka said gravely. "And maybe it's not and they attack tomorrow. But with you and Hashirama looking out for all the heirs and bloodlines of this village. What chance do they have to take us by surprise? Why split our strength?" "There will be wars Toka. There will always be wars." She stepped closer leaning her forehead against the Uchiha Leaders chest. "Yes, there will be. But together... we can win... Please..."

It was under the moonlight that the two forged their connection. Her pleadings made him relent. Wait to see what the other villages would do.

He returned to Konoha not quite who he was before.

Madara Uchiha. The name alone was enough to instill fear among the hearts of any and every Shinobi worth their salt, anyone who had ever picked up a history book regarding Shinobis would know that name. That name was the very definition of power.

The power to cave landscapes, and remake them. Perhaps not the same as Hashirama would have. But with the power of all the elements at his disposal, there was little to stop him, for he had the chakra to wield them all.

A man... very few would ever have thought to have family. Not after loosing his brother.

But he had. The man who was rumoured to be completely unstoppable against anyone other than the legendary Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju. The same man who wielded the Mokuton, the only one who ever went toe to toe with Madara, and lived to see the sun rise once more to tell his tale.

Madara Uchiha who could tame even the Lord of the Bijuus, the Kyuubi in the palm of his hands with a mere glance of his menacing eyes.

That man made himself a family. An Anbu Captain to be precise. He had asked for her to be placed with his security detail. And Toka had agreed. She would soon become 'The woman who tamed the beast'.

He married her under the moonlight, and he had a daughter. Every notable thing in their marriage happened at night with the full moon as their background.

The night she told him she was pregnant.

The night he had gently placed her on a blanket on the ground to make love to her.

The night he asked her to marry her.

Then after a full month of agony... the night she finally told him yes.

The girl...a child, born to a woman who had managed to creep into the small cracks that were in that stone faced man's heart.

He was there of course, when his daughter was born but not holding Toka's hand. That task... was up to Hashirama.

That is, the way it had to be. For Mito Uzumaki had sealed the Kyuubi inside herself. For the good of the village she had said.

Madara kissed her forehead. "Just look into my eyes Mi." He locked her in strong Genjutsu. A day with Hashirama out in the sun on a picnic with the Uchiha family.

The fox growled and rattled it's chains. "Be good and I will change your seal to something more pleasing than you strapped to a table." Madara said coldly. "Try to harm her or the child. And I will scatter your chakra to the winds." The Kyuubi growled but relaxed. Madara would keep his word...

As the screaming filled his ears, Madara rose from Mito's mindscape together with the woman herself as tears filled her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered tiredly. He smiled moving over to his own wife and the baby girl she had just gifted him.

Nao Uchiha was trained by her father, to meet his high expections. Toka would often laugh at people who perceived them as that. A daughter trying to please... No. Madara never asked much of her. He doted on his daughter. Loved her unconditionally.

He watched and raised her with all the love any child could have ever asked for.

Kumo rustled it's chains and Iwa continued spewing hot air.

But the war he had feared, didn't come for a long time.

Soon enough, Madara contented himself with teaching the younger Generations. His team would include Nao, his daughter. Akira Senju. Hashirama's son and finally Kagami Uchiha.

It became clear, as they grew up. That Kagami harboured feelings for Nao and as much as Madara wanted to suffocate and burn them. His daughter was growing up and she would expect him to let things run their course.

The Uchiha, perhaps more than other clans. Had build on honesty within family. Advice was asked and given freely.

It was when Hashirama inquired about seductions missions that he and the Uchiha leader clashed for the first time in decades. All anyone would ever know about the matter was that Hashirama soon abolished the rules for Seduction training.

All Kunoichi prepared to take that route in their careers were supposed to write it explicitly onto their Academy Attendance Forms.

It was however, not Kagami that had come to Madara about the matter. But instead the quiet Senju heir. It surprised him and soon it was clear why.

Akira and Nao had been dating in secret for a long time. And it was on their sixteenth birthday that she told her father she would allow Akira to make her a woman.

He broke both the pen and the table the piece of paper was on. "You have thought of everything?" "Yes father." Madara closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "I like the boy, so if you are sure." She walked closer hugging him, kissing his cheek as she went.

She did not mention the tears of her father. It was as normal as things went. And he couldn't keep her away from boys forever even if that was exactly what he wanted to do.

Toka joined him, sitting on his lap. Kissing his tears away. Conveying all the love she still shared with the man that could have turned out so very differently.

A year later the village welcomed another new member to within their midst. Kai Senju. The boy who would later father a blonde girl, by the name of Tsunade.

All in all. Madara thought to himself, holding his wife as they went to sleep. The village had come along well. Tobirama, Hashirama's brother was more of a military man and Madara approved of his Leadership. And while he wasn't sure about the Sarutobi boy the village was hailing as the second coming. Madara couldn't care less.

At twenty years, Akira came to visit. He held Madara Uchiha's gaze for as long as he remained in his home. The boy didn't flinch as the killing intent of the man swept over him.

It was the most important day of his life, and he wouldn't give the man any chance to find him unworthy.

"I know you like people getting to the point quickly. So allow me to do just that. I've come here to ask for Nao's hand in marriage." Nao was with her mother who had both hands on her daughters shoulder as Nao herself looked nervously between the two.

Madara couldn't help but smirk as the boy took an unconscious step back as he was leveled with the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Do you love her?" It was a simple question, and many would have immediately yelled out: "Of course!" But Akira wasn't many. He knew this man, this family. This was a moment. Where Madara expected an explanation. Not a declaration.

"We grew up much like siblings. For a long time, I loved her, as I now love Kai. But we grew up, she grew to be a girl. I grew to be a man. The thought of anyone touching her, being close to her... For as long as I can remember that thought has sickened me. When I heard Kagami speak about her. About creating more powerful eyes... like that was all she was. The Sharingan, I knew I had to tell her. And so I did the day we turned 10 and opened our presents in the privacy of our rooms. There were two gifts among them and I'm sure you remember. Chakra Metal Kunai, dull and not dangerous. One, with the Uchiha clan symbol. A gift from the Clans Head. To his daughter." Akira opened his shirt and pulled the Kunai. "She gave it to me. So the spirits of past Uchiha would protect me... the second Kunai. Was a gift from the Senju Clan head to me."

Madara's eyes flicked to his daughter who pulled it from between her chest. They were not sharp Kunai. They were decorative.

"I told her that I loved her differently than I love others. And she told me the same. It took some time until we both understood what that meant. As the years have gone past. My feelings have changed Lord Madara. They have only grown stronger. That's why I'm here now. You ask me, do I love your daughter? The answer is no, no I do not. Because the word love, doesn't begin to describe what I feel for her. You once told me that you consider your wife, to be your life. If that is true, then you have a small idea of what Nao is to me." He suddenly put his hand over his mouth. He did not plan to go on a full on rant.

Nao couldn't have been held by Mito's famous Chakra Chains had she been there and tried. She kissed him as passionately as she ever had.

Madara Uchiha looked to them smiling and got up from his chair. "You will take care of her." "Always." Akira said not looking back. Toka looked to him smiling to herself. There were not many who could sit before her husband without crumbling to a bumbling mess.

It was after their marriage that a great war broke out. A war that saw both Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju take to the battle field once more. This time however, they fought together. Forcing the battle's into large scale stalemates.

Of course the young couple fought as was expected of them. Earning them the titles Akira the Sage. And Nao, Konoha's Nightmare, for her expert use of Genjutsu.

Hashirama soon perished in the war saving many Konoha Shinobi in the process. His son Kai would be raised by Tobirama.

Madara mourned his friends death but was subsequently sworn in as the third Hokage.

Tobirama now argued that his family had to take precedence. And the best way to help the village was to raise the next Generation. As he was still doing with Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sasuke Sarutobi's son.

Madara soon reached an understanding and created a treaty with Onoki of Iwa, it's third Tsuchikage. And Shinkai the third Kazekage. With three of the 5 nations reaching peace the fighting died down and ultimately stopped.

The eldest Uchiha smiled as he sat in the hospital directly beside his daughters bed. "Look." She said tiredly showing him the small bundle in her arms. A patch of dark blonde hair on the small boy's head. "Meet my son." She said proudly, her husband squeezing her shoulder gently glad she had gotten past child birth without complications.

"What's his name?" asked Madara carefully picking him up. Looking back to Akira, and waiting for his approval the new mother turned once more to a very proud Grandfather and said: "Izuna. Izuna Uchiha."


End file.
